Laneabella 2: the Magic Begins
by Stinkfly3
Summary: It has been a month since that Disneyland vacation, and Laney has been accepting her status as the fairy tale princess of Peaceville. But her whole life changes when her widowed mother gets a message regarding the young bassist's dead father. Will she accept her new fate, or stick with her current life?
1. Brand New Opportunities

It has been a month since that magical Disneyland vacation, and things were still going great for Laney. She was no longer shy about herself, feeling more comfortable wearing dresses in public. But despite her outer changes, she was still the same girl.

But unfortunately, her whole life changed. At school, she couldn't walk down the hallway without having everyone clear a path for her and occasionally complimenting her. She became the most popular girl in her grade, guys politely flirting with her and girls trying to copy her look. Even when school was done, everyone still treated her as if she was the prettiest girl in the world. So what if she stopped wearing too much makeup, ditched t-shirts and jeans for dresses, and wore her hair longer? Other girls probably got the same treatment when they start looking pretty.

Then one night, she decided to attend the school dance with a plan: show up looking plain and boring to see if this was all just about her appearance. After all, there was no way she would get the princess treatment if she looked like a commoner.

Right?

* * *

"Okay Laney, just hold still for a bit longer," Kin said, applying a black makeup pencil to the red-haired girl's eyelids.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kon asked as he continued to style her hair.

"I'm sure," Laney answered. "I'm sick of everyone at school treating me like a goddess. I want to show up and not be the center of attention for once."

"But Laney-" Kin began.

"No buts," Laney said. "I'm going to enjoy tonight without everyone staring at me, and nothing will interfere with that."

* * *

At the dance, everyone was amazed with what Laney wore. Even in just a plain white sundress and white sandals with her hair curled and pulled back in a ponytail and black eyeliner on her eyelids, she was still the prettiest girl in the room. She could hear people whispering about her, and she didn't like it.

"How does she do it?"

"I have the same dress, but she looks better in it than me."

"Corey's lucky to be dating such a beauty."

Laney clenched her fists, trying _very_ hard not to loose her cool. It wasn't because she didn't want to ruin the dance. It was her genetics. Long story short, Mira happened to be a carrier of the Super gene...

"You okay, Lanes?" Corey asked.

"They're doing it again," Laney sadly replied.

"Why shouldn't they?" Corey asked. "Everyone now knows you're a beautiful girl. Isn't it what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but I didn't ask for constant attention," Laney explained. She sighed. "I just wish someone else would be the center of attention."

Corey frowned. He didn't like seeing his princess unhappy. But she was right. For the past month, everyone at school wouldn't stop talking about her. Yet it wasn't her fault she was the prettiest girl in all of Peaceville. Not even Trina could compete with her natural beauty.

So what was wrong with Laney Penn?

* * *

Later that night, Laney got home from the dance looking disappointed. She walked over to the living room and sat on the couch, letting out a huge groan. "Back so soon?" Mira asked from the kitchen.

"Everyone wouldn't stop talking about me," Laney said. "It was great for a few weeks, but now it's getting annoying."

Mira entered the living room with a letter. "Maybe there's a good reason why," she said.

"What do you mean?" Laney asked.

"I just got this," Mira answered, handing the letter over to Laney. "It should explain everything."

Laney proceeded to read the letter. As she did, her disappointed expression slowly turned into one of shock. By the time she was done, she looked up at her widowed mother. "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so," Mira replied. "Personally, I didn't about it either. Your father never really said anything about it."

Laney looked back at the letter. "But...is he really..."

"At least it explains why he wanted you to believe in fairy tale fantasies," Mira said.

"But what about my friends?" Laney asked, looking back up at Mira. "They can't assume I disappeared tomorrow!"

"You can worry about it when the time comes," Mira said. "For now, go get ready for bed."

Laney got up. "Okay mom," she said, heading for the stairs. "See you tomorrow morning."

When Laney was out if sight, Mira took out her Smart Phone and dialed a number. A few seconds later, someone answered it.

"Mira?"

"Hey Amethyst," Mira said. "I know it's late, but this is important."

* * *

At the Riffin household, Corey got out of the shower wearing a dark blue tank top and black shorts, all while he had a huge smile on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about Laney. She was absolutely perfect and he loved everything about her. Her cute smile, her graceful movements, her dark green eyes, her voluminous bright red hair that felt so soft to the touch... He knew he was in love with this beauty.

That's what made Corey different from other demons. Unlike Trina, he could express true love. He was passionate, gentle, and caring. This was from his dominant human side, the more natural side. He was the only existing demon who was special like that. While he was mocked for being gentle and kind in the Underworld, he was accepted by his human friends. But he knew he could never tell them about his demonic heritage. He didn't want to lose his only friends. But enough of that. Let's get back to the story.

"Corey, can you come down here?" a voice called from downstairs.

The younger demon headed downstairs and entered the living room, where his mother Amethyst was waiting for him. She was rather slender with dark blue hair that was styled in a bob, sapphire blue eyes the same shade as Corey's, and tanned skin. Her outfit of choice was a black and white zebra-striped long-sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and light grey sneakers.

"What is it, mom?" Corey asked.

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Penn," Amethyst explained. "It was about Laney."

Corey looked worried. "What about her?"

"She has to move to a faraway land," Amethyst continued. "And she's not coming back."

At that point, Corey was greatly upset. He started heaving, his hands covering his head. "No..." he whimpered. "She's...?"

"I'm afraid so," Amethyst said. "But it's okay, dear. Maybe you're meant to fall in love with another girl."

That's when Corey snapped. "There _is_ no other girl!" he snarled, tugging on his own hair.

"Honey, it's okay to feel this way," Amethyst said, trying to comfort the young hybrid. "Even while he stays in the Underworld, your father still burns guys who try to flirt with me. Being protective of someone is a natural demon instinct."

Corey let go of his head, his fists tightly clenched. "Lanes can't go!" he insisted. "I _love_ her! No other girl can take her place!" He started heaving, tears starting to pour from his eyes.

Amethyst could tell Corey was going to cry, so she pulled him in for a hug. "Cornelius Trevor Riffin, I refuse to let you be greedy," she said, stroking the young demon's light blue locks. "Laney is meant for greater things."

"I love her," Corey repeated, his voice cracking with sadness. "Laneabella Penn is the most perfect human female I ever met. She's beautiful, kind, graceful, t-t-talented..."

"But she's not the only girl out there," Amethyst said.

Corey looked up at his mother. "But she's special, mom," he said. "I know there are other girls in town, and I often flirt with them. But Laneabella Penn stole my heart the second I laid my eyes on her! She's the only girl who has accepted me. She has always been kind to me, even when I came up with crazy plans. She likes me for who I was."

"But does she know who you really are?" Amethyst asked.

Corey knew what Amethyst meant. He never told Laney he's half-demon. Pulling away from the hug, he looked at the ground. "No," he whispered.

"I thought so," Amethyst said.

Corey looked back at his human mother. "But I need her," he insisted, letting his demon instincts speak for him. "I need Laney Penn in my life. She's the only thing that makes sense in this messed-up world and I would give her anything if I could."

"But Corey..." Amethyst began.

"I love her," Corey begged. "I can't let her leave me." He blinked, a stray tear dripping from his right eye. "I wouldn't be who I am today without her."

Amethyst thought it over, looking at her younger demon child. He looked so sure of his words, and it seemed he meant what he said. Then again, he could have been suffering from typical demonic instincts to cling onto that which gives them happiness and never let go. Did he really love this human girl? Or was his heritage kicking in? Regardless, she knew what to say to the young child.

"Tell me Corey," Amethyst said. "Do you really love this girl, or is it because she helped you get over the monster cat stage?"

"Why are you even asking that?" Corey asked, looking offended. "Of course I love Laney."

"But this could only be demonic obsession," Amethyst pointed out. "Just look at your sister. Her walls are filled with posters of this Nick Mallory guy."

"That's only because she thinks his DNA can cure 'ugliness' in the Underworld," Corey recalled. "What does it have to do with me?"

"It could be the same thing," Amethyst answered. "You had a hard time getting used to the surface world. It wasn't until you met Laney that you started to behave properly."

Corey was getting frustrated about this. He truly loved Laney! He could tell this was true love, not just some demon behavior. "Can't you just accept that I can express genuine love?" he asked. "Just because Trina wants to use Nick Mallory as a science experiment and dad wanted to use you to make heirs, it doesn't mean I'm just like them! I'm mostly human, not mostly demon!"

"But Corey, we humans have a saying," Amethyst said, knowing her son insists on taking human sayings seriously. "If you love something, set it free."

Upon hearing that, Corey was finally getting it. "Are you saying that the best thing to make Laney happy is to let her live a happy life?" She asked.

Amethyst nodded in response. "That's what your father did with me," she said. "He let me live on the surface world instead of making me stay in the Underworld with him. While he's the creator of the seven deadly sins, he knows what's better for me. So can you please do the same for Laney?"

Corey slowly realized acceptance. He knew that even though he loved Laney, he had to let her be happy. While he was greatly saddened, he sighed in defeat. "Yes, mom," he said. "I'll set her free."

But little did he know that fate had other plans...


	2. Her True Destiny

**A/N: Credit goes to Grojbandian180 for helping me write this chapter.**

* * *

The next day, Laney arrived at the train station with her stuff, wearing her usual outfit. For those of you who didn't read the previous story (Laneabella: the Secret Disney Princess), she changed up her look for a more feminine design. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless casual lime green and black striped dress with a yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath, red legging shorts, and tall laced-up black heeled boots. She still wore her yellow barrette. After all, Corey gave it to her when they became friends.

Since the letter said there will be outfits provided for her, Laney only packed her bass, her pet cat, and her favorite princess trinkets, which included the pearl necklace she got during the week-long vacation in Disneyland. It was that vacation that changed her life. She learned that people accepted her true self and she should no longer dress up as a tomboy to hide her natural beauty. In fact, according to the letter, it was why she had to leave Peaceville. It was time to embrace her true destiny.

Soon, a train pulled up. But it wasn't like any other train. It was deep red with golden details. When it stopped, the door opened, waiting for Laney to step through. So after taking one last look at Peaceville, the red-haired girl picked up her bags and entered the train.

* * *

As the train left Peaceville, Laney took her seat. Looking out the window, she saw her hometown getting further and further until she could no longer see it. She felt a stray tear drip down her cheek. She was going to miss her friends and family. She knew the guys were probably wondering where she was and Mira was trying her best to come up with some excuse. She wasn't sure what she would say, but it would have to be convincing. After all, she had to let go of the past. The guys can always find another bassist to take her place.

A soft meow broke her thoughts. Looking at the cat carrier, Laney saw Esmerelda, a cute little kitty cat with light orange fur. "What is it girl?" the bassist asked. "See something?"

Esmerelda lifted up her paw, pointing at a nearby light blue book. Curious, Laney walked over to the book. There was a note on the cover.

**To help uncover your inner magic. -Maremell**

Laney recognized that name. Maremell was the one who sent her the letter. She knew why he was important, how he knew about her father. It seemed like he did everything he could to make her new life enjoyable. Wondering what this book was about, she opened it to a bookmarked page. From what she read, it appeared that she was reading some kind of spellbook. Was she supposed to learn magic? If so, why?

Pushing those questions aside, Laney decided to experiment with one of the spells. After going over the listed spells, she went with the simplest one. All she had to do was recite a Latin phrase out loud. So she did. "Vestimenta Reformabit."

In a swirl of diamond sparkles, Laney's outfit changed. Gone were her casual dress, long-sleeved shirt, legging shorts, and heeled boots. Instead, she wore a sparkling dark green ballgown and black flats. Upon closer inspection, the gown matched the exact same shade of her eyes. She felt absolutely beautiful, even moreso than when she attended the fantasy ball in Disneyland.

An idea appeared in Laney's head. She started to go through the spellbook, wondering what other spells she could use...

* * *

By the time the train pulled in, Laney stepped off with her bags, looking extravagant. Her new dress sparkled in the sunlight, her long red hair was perfectly curled, and her eyelids were decorated with emerald green eyeshadow and black mascara. And to top off her look were her yellow barrette and her pearl necklace. Everyone nearby was surprised to see her, but instead of feeling uncomfortable, she knew this felt right. Even the whispered compliments made her smile.

"Is that her?"

"She is prettier than I imagined."

"After all these years, she has finally come."

"I hope she will be just like her kind father."

When Laney arrived at the entrance of an extravagant castle, a few maids approached her. "Ms. Penn, it is an honor for you to come," one of them said. "Do you remember what the letter said?"

"Yes, I remember," Laney answered, still smiling.

"How wonderful," another maid said. "And I can see you are already dressed. Shall we take your supplies to your new room?"

"Of course," Laney said, handing over her bags. "Just be careful with Esmerelda. She's a bit feisty."

* * *

Inside the castle, Laney walked over to a pair of tall doors. She could hear someone talking from inside the throne room.

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. Ten years ago, the great Alexander Penn died in an unknown accident. After this tragic loss, I have done my best to manage this land. But just recently, I discovered something extraordinary. Alexander has an heiress to take his place. From what I saw through the World Wide Mirror Network, she has proved without a doubt that she is ready to take his place. People of Magica, may I present for the very first time: Princess Laney Penn!"

As if on cue, the doors opened, allowing Laney to enter the throne room. Thousands of people watched her walk down the aisle. Everyone was silent as classical instrumental music played. All the red-haired girl could think about was how real this felt. It was so...natural.

Waiting for her was an older man. He looked just like Mayor Mellow, except he wore a dark purple robe and a golden crown. When Laney approached him, she kneeled, allowing him to place a silver tiara on her head. She then stood to her full height and faced the cheering crowd. This was her moment, and she was pretty darn happy.

"WAIT!"

A familiar big-boned preteen boy ran in, a terrified look on his face. "Kon?" Laney asked. "What are you doing here?"

Kon got on his knees. "You have to come back to Peaceville!" he begged. "Grojband is nothing without you! If you never walked up to Kin and me that day, we would still be weird outcasts at school!"

"That still doesn't answer my question," Laney said.

Corey and Kin entered the throne room, walking over to the two preteens. "Kon made us come," Kin explained. "As soon as Corey told us you were leaving Peaceville and never coming back, he didn't take it well."

**Flashback**

_"LANEY'S GONE?!" Kon yelped._

_"It's for the best, guys," Corey said. "She's probably better off in this unknown place."_

_Kin frowned. "Too bad she couldn't say goodbye."_

_"WE CAN'T LET LANEY LEAVE!" Kon hollered, tightly griping his brother's shirt. "WE HAVE TO FOLLOW HER AND MAKE SURE SHE STAYS IN PEACEVILLE!"_

**End Flashback**

"And how did Corey know?" Laney asked, still confused.

"My mom told me," Corey answered. "She said it's best for me to let you go."

"Hold up," Laney said. "How did your-" She didn't finish her sentence. The only other person who knew about the letter was Mira. And since she's friends with Amethyst...

Mira must have known telling Amethyst would lead to the guys finding out.

"So what's all this?" Corey asked. "Did this kingdom mistaken you for a princess lookalike?"

"It's about my dad," Laney answered. "According to a letter I received last night, he was the king of Magica before he left."

Kon got back on his feet. "For real?" he asked.

"Does this mean...?" Kin asked.

"I'm technically a blood-born princess," Laney said.

Corey was surprised to hear that. Was this true? Is Laney an actual princess? He looked as his girlfriend, noticing how different she looked because of this new information. She look too cute for words with her princess curls and emerald-green eyes. A dozen thoughts ran through his mind, a soft smile appearing on his face. Without thinking, his demon instincts kicked in, and he...gently grasped her hand and kneeled before her.

"Forgive us for the intrusion, your highness," Corey said. "We did not know of your royal heritage, for you had the appearance of a mere commoner. But looking at you, wearing such fine clothing and jewels, I now see the truth. You have beauty that leaves all other girls envious. I am blessed to have a beautiful maiden as my beloved, and no other girl can take your place."

Laney, Kin, and Kon were surprised to hear that. Corey _never_ spoke like that. Even his behavior was strange. "Core...?" Laney asked.

"I hope this does not tamper with our relationship," Corey said, rising to his full height. "I still love you with all my heart, sweet Laneabella. You are forever my beloved."

The Mayor Mellow lookalike stepped in. "Laney do you know these people?" he asked.

"They're my friends from the other dimension," Laney explained. She looked over at her friends and boyfriend. "Guys, this is Maremell Richards, the royal advisor and my dad's closest friend. He was the one who sent me the letter."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Kin said as Kon smiled and waved.

Maremell looked suspiciously at the boys. "I thought my instructions were clear," he told Laney. "You were forbidden to tell anyone."

"I didn't," Laney explained. "My mom couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"Figures," Maremell said. "I always thought those real world people were bad influences. If Alexander listened to me and agreed to marry Queen Meredith of Patronus, he would still be alive today!"

The kingdom natives immediately spoke in agreement. "We were without a proper ruler for years!" a woman said.

"Our dimensions should have never crossed!" a man said.

"So if you wish to keep Magica pure, I suggest you boys must leave immediately," Maremell said.

"Isn't there another option, Lanes?" Corey asked, still holding her hand. "Can't you still rule back in Peaceville?"

Laney shook her head in response. "You said it yourself," she said. "You can't imagine a world without me. But this kingdom needs me as well. Either the people of Magica lose their princess..."

"Or Grojband loses Laney Penn," Corey finished. He frowned. "So this is what you really want? To marry a prince charming and live happily ever after?"

Laney frowned as well. "I'm sorry, Core," she said. "But this is what my dad wanted. Someone to take his place as the next ruler."

Corey let go of Laney. "I thought so," he said. "But even when I go back to Peaceville and live a life without you, just know that I will always love you. I can never fall for another girl because of you. You're my special little princess, you always have been. Ever back when I first saw you seven years ago."

"On the school playground during recess?" Laney asked.

Corey slowly nodded in response. "And do you know what I saw that day?"

"Some mute loner with no friends?" Laney guessed.

"Not even close," Corey answered. "I saw the world's cutest girl. I didn't know it at the time, but I fell in love with her. And when she finally became my friend, that cute little girl changed my life for the better." He blinked, small tears coming from his eyes. "I just had no idea her cuteness would blossom into beauty. She ended up becoming beautiful, and I still love her."

Laney couldn't help but shed tears of joy as she kissed her boyfriend. He kissed back as he held the red-haired beauty in his arms. Kin and Kon smiled at that, knowing the two were always meant to be together.

A few seconds later, the kiss ended. "I love you too, Core," Laney whispered. "You were the first friend I ever made. You helped me change into a better person, and I love you because of it." She looked at their intertwined hands. "I'm glad you feel the same way." Tears emerged from here own eyes as she separated her hands from Corey's. "But we can never be together. I'm a princess and you're just a rocker from Peaceville." She took out her barrette, the same one Corey gave her all those years ago, and put it in his hand, her sideswept bangs partially covering her face. "I'm so sorry."

Corey's smile vanished as Laney covered her face with both hands. He could tell she was quietly crying. "Lanes?" he asked. "A-Are you..."

"I'll never see you again," Laney said, still crying. "And over time, I may end up forgetting about you. It's the only way we can both have happy lives."

Corey looked at the barrette before he tightly closed his hand. He looked back at the red-haired girl one last time. "You're my sweet angelic princess," he said. "Even if I become a forgotten memory in your mind, I can never forget you." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll always love you Laneabella."

And with that, Corey, Kin, and Kon left the castle, leaving Laney alone and heartbroken. "Come on, your highness," Maremell said. "You have royal duties to accomplish."


	3. Moving On

One train ride later, Corey found himself back home, the yellow barrette safely put away in his shorts pocket. And of course, his mother was waiting for him inside, near the front door. "Welcome back, Corey," Amethyst said. "How was the visit?"

Corey didn't respond. "How did things go with Laney?" Amethyst asked, concered.

Corey looked up at his mother, tears forming in his eyes. "I couldn't convince her to stay," he answered. "I had to let her go."

Sensing her son's discomfort, Amethyst pulled Corey in for a hug, peacefully shushing him. "It's okay, dear," she said, stroking his hair. "But this is quite an accomplishment for you. Not many boys are willing to let the girl they think they love go."

"What do you mean?" Corey asked.

"You convinced yourself that Laney was the only girl you could ever love," Amethyst explained. "But now you realized that it was only your demon possessiveness kicking in and you let it go. Don't be upset. There are plenty of girls in this world who would beg for a relationship with you. You and Laney just weren't meant to be."

This made Corey cry harder, a single thought going through his mind.

_"How am I going to move on?"_

* * *

**One Week Later...**

Corey passionately kissed Carrie in her room, new feelings of love and desire emerging from within him. After much struggle, he had finally found love. Being with Carrie made him stronger. Sure she used to bully him, but that was years ago. This was now, and he promised to treat her like the rock goddess she is

The two briefly parted. "Oh Corey, I was wrong to love Lenny," Carrie said. "You've been my true love this whole time."

Corey gave Carrie a kiss on the cheek. "Told you deserve better," he said.

But then, Lenny showed up, looking at his cell phone. "Kim and Konnie just sent me the craziest text message," he said. "They said you and Riffin-" At that point, he looked up, surprised at what he saw.

Corey's eyes widened in alarm. "Hey Lenny..."

"What are you doing with _my_ girlfriend?!" Lenny demanded.

"Riffin showed me the light," Carrie explained, smiling at Corey. "And it turns out he's my true love. I didn't know the two of us can make wonderful music toge-"

SLAP!

"Snap out of it, Carrie!" Lenny hollered, withdrawing his hand. "I don't know what Riffin did to you, but you and I both know you wouldn't say those things!"

Carrie rubbed her red-tinted cheek. "Say what things?" she asked, genuinely confused. "And what are you doing here Riffin?"

"Don't you remember?" Corey asked. "I told you I want to be your new boyfriend."

"Not really," Carrie said, shifting her hand to her forehead. "The last thing I remember is hearing someone singing. The rest is all a blank slate."

"So what's going on, Riffin?" Lenny asked. "Aren't you with that red-haired girl?"

Corey let out a miserable sigh. "No," he sadly answered. "She had to leave Peaceville for good, and she broke up with me because of the long distance. I can't see her again. I spent the past week dating girls to find a replacement, but they didn't seem right."

"So you steal my girl instead?" Lenny asked, instinctively wrapping an arm around Carrie's waist and pulling her close to him.

There was no answer from Corey. He looked at his feet, guilt starting to appear. "I was feeling desperate," he quietly admitted.

"Then you better leave before something else happens," Carrie said.

Corey looked back at Carrie and Lenny. Then an idea came to him. "Can I just say one thing?" he asked.

"Better make it quick," Lenny said.

Corey leaned over to Carrie and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened as her left. "What did he say?" Lenny asked.

"I don't know," Carrie said. She took off her lucky beanie. "But I'm suddenly thinking about changing my style."

* * *

When Corey came back home, he was surprised to see Trina waiting for him. "There you are," she said. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Corey asked.

Trina quickly locked the front door shut. "I just got a phone call from Mina," she answered. "Apparently you serenaded Carrie and she instantly fell for you."

"I already fixed that," Corey said, heading for the staircase. "No big deal."

Without warning, Trina grabbed Corey's arm and dragged him over to the living room. "You used your fancy singing powers on her, didn't you?" she asked.

"No I didn't," Corey answered. "This is the first time I used those powers since we came here."

"Oh really?" Trina asked. She brought out a stack of newspapers and started reading the headlines. "'Race Car Drivers Become Paranoid Because of a Driving Safety Song'. 'Peaceville is Without Power and Water after This Year's Tri-Mathalon'. 'Camp Screamly is Shut Down Due to Children Experiencing Endless Nightmares'. And let's not forget about how you and your friends caused an animal riot that injured hundreds of people."

Corey read through the articles. Sure enough, Trina was right. All of those incidents were _his_ fault.

**...says he's too scared to race again...**

**It took a week for the employees to get back to normal...**

**...claimed they saw their worst fears come to life.**

**The local zoo has been shut down until further notice.**

"There's a reason I was trying to stop you," Trina said. "You were using your demon powers without realizing it. And from the looks of it, people are starting to get suspicious. You have to learn to control it."

Corey looked up, finished with the articles. "Laney..." he said. "She started acting like a lovesick person after last year's Broadway Rocks." His hands started shaking. "That was when I sang that song to her. I brainwashed her with music!"

"Don't say things like that," Trina said. "She could feel the same way about you."

"Why?" Corey asked, clearly getting upset. "I made my girlfriend love me using my demon powers!"

"Or did you?" Trina asked.

* * *

In the garage, Trina made Corey watch a video on the computer. But it wasn't just any video. It was the one DisneyBlogger made regarding Disneyland's fantasy ball last month, aka: Corey and Laney's fairytale moment.

"Why are you showing me this video?" Corey asked.

"Just watch," Trina insisted. "Trust me on this one."

As Corey watched the video, he thought back to that night. It was the first time he saw her true beauty. No makeup, no rocker clothing... Just the beautiful princess underneath her facade.

Who happened to be a _real_ princess with _real_ royal duties.

Corey sighed miserably. "Why did it have to be her?" he asked as he paused the video.

"You tell me," Trina answered. "Think back to when you first saw her. What made her different from the other girls?"

Corey closed his eyes, imagining the first time he saw Laney. It was seven years ago on the school playground. He was relaxing by a tree when he felt something remove his beanie and stroke his hair. Upon looking up, he saw a girl petting him. But she was different. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about her that made her special. The first thing he did was reach over to this girl and touch her long red hair-

The younger demon hybrid opened his eyes. "It was her hair," he answered, looking at his own hands. "I grew used to feeling hard things all the time. That softness was a new experience. I started to fall for her when I wanted to experience it again."

"And there's your answer," Trina said.

Corey played the video once more. "Her hair was naturally curly that night," he said. "She looks better with curls." He smiled. "So light and fluffy."

"Do you still think you made the right decision?" Trina asked. "Does Laney deserve someone else?"

Corey frowned again. He looked away from the computer, the video making his heart break. "She's meant for royalty," he answered. "Mom told me I was only experiencing demonic obsession. She even said humans have a saying about that. If you love something, set it free."

"Don't listen to mom," Trina said. "Trust me on this one. What I have with Nick Mallory is true demonic obsession. You're experiencing genuine human love."

"But-" Corey began.

"The humans also have a saying for that as well," Trina interrupted. "We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen. But why only one heart?"

"Because human bodies can't have two hearts," Corey answered. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Not even close," Trina said. "It's because the other was given to someone else, for us to find. This means that when humans are born, an invisible love spirit separates the two hearts and gives one to another person. And it varies depending on the person, like how a guy could end up marrying the daughter of his favorite childhood actor." She put her hand on Corey's chest, above his heart. "Corey, I think the love spirit gave your second heart to Laney. She's your other half."

Corey looked at his chest as he slowly put his hand over Trina's. "My other half..." he said. "Lanes and I..." He looked back at Trina. "We were meant to be together."

"And don't worry about her being a princess," Trina said. "In case you forgot, our father is the demon king. We both have royal blood."

That did it for Corey. A familiar spark return in his eyes, a spark of confidence and happiness. "We're the prince and princess of the Underworld," he said, his smile appearing again.

"So are you going to stay here and feel bad about yourself, or get your princess back?" Trina asked.

* * *

Corey knocked on the Kujira door. "Kin and Kon, pack your bags!" he declared. "We're getting Laney back!"

The door opened, revealing Kin and Kon in Star Trek uniforms. "But I thought you wanted Laney to be happy," Kin said.

"That was before I realized she has my second heart," Corey said. "I need her as much as she needs me."

"Do we have to go now?" Kon asked. "Kin and I were just going to Lenny's place for Klingon Boggle."

As if on cue, Kin received a text message from Lenny. "He canceled today's game," the skinnier twin said. "He's in the middle of an emergency band meeting."

"Great!" Corey said. "Operation Get-Lanes-Back-and-Reunite-Grojband is a go!"

* * *

Back home, Corey packed his guitar. It was really all he needed. It wasn't any ordinary guitar. It was crafted in the Underworld with the blood of dead rock legends and Siren hair. He got it from his father as a special demonic artifact. While its original purpose was to brainwash humans with music, the younger hybrid used it to harness his electrical powers.

With his guitar in the case, Corey looked at his nightstand. He walked over it and picked up an object: Laney's barrette. Her remember when he told her it symbolized their friendship. He put it in his shorts pocket, intending on giving it back to her.

When Corey got back downstairs, a slightly large doberman walked over to him. This was Cerberus, the family pet. And yes, he's the very same Cerberus from Greek mythology. He originally guarded the Underworld, but when Corey and Trina came to the surface world, he wanted to live in the Riffin household as a normal dog.

"Hey buddy," Corey said, patting Cerberus' head. "I would love to play with you, but I have to get Lanes back."

Cerberus picked up Corey's guitar with his mouth and walked over to the front door, his stubby tail wagging. "You can't come with me," Corey said. "You have to stay here."

The disguised demon dog whimpered. "I'm serious," Corey said. "What if dad needs your help? You can only get to and from the Underworld through the upstairs door. I'm sorry, Cerberus. You're better off here in Peaceville."

Realizing his friend might be right, Cerberus put the guitar on the ground, whimpering. "But don't worry," Corey said. "I'll get back. I promise."

* * *

And so, Corey, Kin, and Kon made it back in Magica. All three guys had their instruments, but while Corey was still in his usual outfit, Kin and Kon were dressed in their minstrel costumes from the recent Comet Day. "You didn't have to wear those things," Corey said.

"It's called blending in," Kin explained. "If we're going to be in this kingdom, we might as well dress the part."

"I don't think what we wear will be an issue," Corey said.

But at the preteens walked through the village, the locals immediately noticed them. There were hushed whispers and worried stares, but Corey's ignored them. All he cared about getting his princess back. Things were alright until they walked past a saleswoman. "Get back, you foul beings!" she exclaimed, holding out a wooden cross. "You are not welcomed in our kingdom!"

"Guess they don't like visitors," Kon guessed.

"Sure..." Corey said, trying to not look nervous. "Let's go with that..."

* * *

When the guys finally arrived at the castle, they were immediately greeted by Maremell. "I thought I told you to stay out," he said.

"We're not leaving without Laney," Corey insisted. "Where is she?"

"The princess is attending to her duties," Maremell answered. "It is best to not disturb her."

"It's okay, Maremell. They're my friends."

Corey, Kin, and Kon saw who just spoke. Standing on top of the staircase was a beautiful preteen girl. Her bright red hair was done in a tight bun, remaining still as she moved. She wore a long-sleeved blue dress with blue high heels and a pearl necklace. As she carefully walked down the stairs, Corey walked over to the bottom of the staircase. His demon instincts were kicking in again, royal blood pumping through his bloodstream. He knew this girl was none other than Laney. He wasn't sure what happened to her over the past week, but she looked beautiful and elegant at once.

When Laney met up with Corey, he immediately held her hand and kissed it. "Laneabella," he said. "My sweet, beautiful Laneabella. I am delighted to see you again."

Laney pulled her hand away. "Uh... Okay..." she said, looking unsure.

"But my princess, do you not recognize me?" Corey asked. "It is me, Cornelius Trevor Riffin of Peaceville."

"Oh, I remember you alright," Laney said. "Same with Kin and Kon over there. I wasn't expecting you to show up."

"I have come to rekindle our love," Corey explained. "Shall we put this aside us and head back home?"

"But Corey, I moved on," Laney said. "Maremell even set up an arranged marriage. In a few weeks, I'm going to marry a prince from another kingdom."

"Oh," Corey said, instantly reverting back to his usual self. "You're already with another guy."

"You shouldn't have come back," Laney said. "I already found my happy ending. You should too."

Corey held both of Laney's hands. "But Lanes, I realized what I did was wrong," he begged. "I was originally born with a second heart, but the love spirit took one of them and gave it to you. We're meant to be together."

"No we're not!" Laney insisted, small flames appearing on her fingertips. "I broke up with you because we're meant for different lives! I'm the princess of Magica and you have rock band dreams! It's not going to work!"

**"But I love you!"** Corey snarled. Realizing what he just said, he covered his mouth with both hands. He spoke in his demonic voice. The last time he used that tone was during Camp Screamly's death metal competition. But this time was an accident. What was happening to him? "Lanes..."

"Just go," Laney said, pointing at the doors. "Please leave the castle."

* * *

Outside the castle, Corey was still feeling miserable. Part of him was heartbroken that Laney moved on, but the other part was scared that his demon side was slowly emerging.

"What's wrong, Corey?" Kon asked.

"Nothing," Corey muttered.

Kin smirked. "You jealous?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?" Corey bluntly answered.

"Yes you-" Kin started to say. Then he realized what Corey said. "Did you say you _are_ jealous?"

"Why wouldn't I be jealous?" Corey asked in response. "Laney is engaged to another boy. He doesn't deserve her."

"So you don't think this guy is some evil wizard?" Kon asked.

"Or he's using Laney to gain power?" Kin asked.

Corey looked back at the castle, pale blue sparks appearing in his eyes. "Laneabella is supposed to be with me," he said. "And with my grandfather as my witness, **I will get her back!"**

* * *

**A/N: Want to see what The Newmans are doing while Grojband is in Magica? Let me know in your reviews if you want to see a spin-off fanfic featuring our favorite doppelgänger gender-opposites.**


	4. New Habits Emerge

That night, a party was held at the castle's ballroom to welcome the people from a faraway kingdom called Andalasia. The kingdom's prince was arranged to marry Laney, and she was going to meet him tonight.

"People of Andalasia!" Maremell announced once all the guests arrived. "I welcome you all to our glorious kingdom! It is an honor to have you here for such a wonderful event!" The visitors clapped before the advisor continued. "And to start off this welcome party, Prince Henry of Andalasia and Princess Laney of Magica shall commence the opening dance!"

That was Laney's cue. She entered the dance floor wearing an elegant dress. It had a yellow torso and a white multi-layer skirt. Her hair was still in a tight bun and she wore her silver princess tiara, her pearl necklace, and diamond flats. Her makeup consisted of yellow eyeshadow and red lipstick.

On the dance floor, Laney met up with this Henry person, who was a twelve-year-old boy. Messy black hair covered his blue eyes. He wore a maroon shirt, black pants, and black shoes. When they were in the center of the dance floor, they got in position and began the opening dance.

* * *

While that was going on, Corey was watching from outside, out on the castle gardens. Kin and Kon weren't with him due to staying in a local inn for shelter. So as Corey watched, he was fuming. He wanted to be dancing with Laney, not some rich guy she never met before.

"It's a shame you can't be the handsome prince charming she's destined to love."

Corey turned around in shock. Standing next to him was boy who looked like just like him, but he looked cleaner with a black suit, perfectly trimmed hair, and a slight accent. "Who are you?" Corey asked, confused.

"I'm everything you wish you could be," the lookalike answered. "Someone who's perfect, pure, and human. The only one who's worthy of the princess."

Corey looked back at the party. "But I _am_ worthy," he insisted.

"Then why aren't you the one dancing with her right now?" the lookalike asked. "Oh that's right. She dumped you."

"Only because she thought she would never see me again," Corey argued.

"Yet she's engaged to another boy," the lookalike said. "Face it, Corey. You'll never be good enough for Laneabella. Your demon blood is holding you back. It's making you realize you can never be human."

"Stop it!" Corey snarled, sparks of neon green electricity appearing on his body.

"Your mother shouldn't have let you live," the lookalike continued as Corey got angrier. "Just look at you. You're a freak to both humans and demons. You can't even control your silly little singing powers."

That was the last thing Corey heard before he was surrounded in a pillar of green electricity, an inhumane shriek emerging from his vocal chords.

* * *

Inside the castle, Laney had already finished her dance with Henry. Now they were just chatting about various things. "There are talking animals where you live?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty weird," Henry said. "And thanks to my mom, there's this magical communications network. We don't even need to use magic mirrors anymore."

* * *

Back outside, Corey found himself laying on the ground, not sure what just happened to him. And to make things stranger, his guitar and pick were next to him. Then a memory appeared in his mind.

**"Just use your soul-capture device to control your powers. No one will suspect a thing."**

Corey's eyes widened. "No..." he whispered. He picked up his guitar, stuffed his pick in his shorts pocket, and stood up. There was only one being who could help him now

"Going down, basement floor. Lovely weather we're having."

* * *

Corey got off the Nethervator and entered the domain of a close family friend. And from the looks of it, the place recovered from the accidental cave-in during his last visit. "Hello?" the hybrid called out. "Otis?"

As luck would have it, Corey was greeted by the 'button-keeper' of the Underworld. "Corey?" Otis asked. "What are you doing down here? The last time you visited-"

"Yeah, I know," Corey said. "Sorry about that. I was trying to look human in front of my friends."

"Oh, that's alright," Otis said. "It was only that one time."

"So can you help me?" Corey asked. "You see, I-"

"Went into full power mode like your sister?" Otis asked. "Yes, I saw the whole thing. Didn't think you had that in you."

"So what's wrong with me?" Corey asked. "Is it because I'm getting older?"

"I'm not sure," Otis answered. "Why don't you show me your true form first?"

Corey nodded in response. But before he could transform, he took off his beanie, shirt, shorts, and sneakers to prevent any possible clothing damage. With only his black boxers on, he closed his eyes and proceeded to transform. Neon green electricity spiraled around him as his body slowly altered. Four extra arms emerged from his torso, ivory claws appeared on his toes and fingers, his skin became bright red, two red and black bat-like wings grew on his back, an armored tail with a spade tip appeared from his rear, his teeth became sharp fangs, short black horns were in his forehead, his blue hair became silver in color, a blue and black demonic pentagram appeared on his right shoulder, and green markings appeared all over his body. When it was all over, he opened his eyes, which had become all-black with pale green pupils.

Otis gasped. "This is terrible!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Corey asked. "You know I always look like this."

Otis brought Corey over to a makeshift mirror. "Not from what I remember," the older demon said.

Corey was surprised at what he saw. The last time he checked, his true form looked nothing like that. Silver streaks were in his natural blue hair, his horns were grey, and the only marking on his body was the demonic pentagram on his shoulder. "This isn't me!" he cried out, looking back at his friend.

"I'm afraid so," Otis said. "You're becoming more demonic and less human, just like your sister."

"How do I fix this?!" Corey demanded.

"Find the source of the problem," Otis answered. "Perhaps this is because of jealousy-"

"I know I'm jealous of Laney's new boyfriend!" Corey interrupted, neon green electricity sparking from his eyes.

"And that's the cause," Otis continued. "Your jealousy is turning you into a literal green-eyed monster. You must control it or you'll become worse than Trina."

Corey looked back at his reflection. "But I'm human!" he insisted, trying to change back. "I'm _nothing_ like my sister!"

"Don't conceal your demon blood," Otis warned. "It will only get worse."

Frustrated, Corey slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it. **"I'm not a monster!"** he snarled. **"I'm a human being!"**

"It's your friends, isn't it?" Otis asked. "You have become friends with humans, so you convinced yourself that you're also a human."

That was what got Corey to relax. "I never told them," he explained. "Lanes and the twins are my only friends. I don't want to lose them."

"So what are you going to do?" Otis asked.

Corey took out his pick and strapped on his guitar. "What I've been doing for the past seven years," he answered. "Control the beast inside and pretend to be a normal human."

* * *

Back on the surface world, Laney was giving Henry a tour of the castle. She was currently showing him paintings of her ancestors, former kings and queens of Magica. But one painting seemed different. The man looked like a normal king, but the woman standing next to him looked...off. She was wearing a plain brown dress, no shoes, and her hair was loose. She wasn't even wearing makeup and jewels. "Laney, who are those two?" Henry asked.

Laney saw the painting Henry was talking about. "My great-grandparents," she answered. "King Arthurous and Queen Elizabeth Penn."

"So why is your great-grandmother dressed differently?" Henry asked.

"There's actually a story behind it," Laney explained. "When Elizabeth was only a teen, she was going to marry a different prince. But then a dragon kidnapped the prince, destroyed the castle, and burned all of Elizabeth's clothes, leaving her in only a paper bag to wear. Determined to marry her prince, Elizabeth tracked down the dragon's lair and challenged him to burn down the forest and fly around the world. The dragon accepted the challenge, but by the time it was done, it passed out from exhaustion. With the dragon defeated Elizabeth rescued the prince, but he demanded her to look like her old self again. That was when she realized he never really loved him, so she left him to find her real happy ending."

"Hold on," Henry said. "You mean to tell me that your great-grandmother was the Paper Bag Princess?"

"Pretty much," Laney answered. "But there's more to her story. Elizabeth ended up in the kingdom of Magica. There, she told her story to the locals, and they were impressed. It was the first time they heard about a princess defeating a dragon. Eventually word spread and the king and queen, my great-great-grandparents, found out and they asked her to meet their son, Prince Arthurous Penn of Magica. When Elizabeth met the young prince, she told him her story. When she was done, Arthurous had fallen in love with her, impressed with her strong courage. They ended up getting married later that day. Since then, Elizabeth chose to dress simple because her inner beauty made her the prettiest girl in the kingdom."

"Like you," Henry said.

"I guess so," Laney replied. "My great-grandmother's story inspired the women in the kingdom, encouraging them to be strong and they're not just pretty faces." She locked eyes with her fiancé. "But I grew up in my mother's world with no clue about my royal heritage."

"I can see that," Henry said. "I see very little resemblance to the former king."

"But I _am_ the princess of Magica," Laney insisted. She could feel cinders appear on her fingertips.

"I only know about your family through pictures my parents showed me," Henry explained. "I have no idea what your mother looks like, or the type of person she is."

Laney's heart sank as she felt the cinders vanish. "She never believed in fairy tales," she said. "My mother insisted that fairy tales are nothing more than fictional stories used to keep little kids happy."

"And you?" Henry asked.

Laney let out a sigh. "I never knew they were real until I came here," she continued. "Being in this world feels right to me."

"What about your old life?" Henry asked. "Don't you miss it?"

Laney leaned in and kissed Henry on the cheek. "Not at all," she answered. "You're my true love. There's no other guy I could love as much as you."

* * *

But outside, Corey was watching them after leaving the Underworld (as soon as he changed back into his disguise and put his clothes back on). And as he saw Laney and Henry kiss, the demon hybrid wiped away tears. He couldn't believe his princess could move on so quickly after a week. There was only one question going through his head.

_"Did I fall in love with the wrong girl?"_


End file.
